grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Griffin
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Nick Burkhardt, partner and close friend Jarold Kampfer, friend Carly Kampfer, goddaughter |status = Living |job = Police Detective |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Hank Griffin is a homicide detective with the Portland, Oregon police force. He is Nick Burkhardt's partner and close friend. Like Nick, Hank is laid back and fair; they make excellent partners. He is a skilled detective and although initially unaware that Nick has a secret, he does know that Nick's ability to "see something" in people is uncanny, bordering on impossibly accurate. He later learns Nick's status as a Grimm and about Wesen, and in the process gets further involved into the supernatural world. Hank was married at least three—and possibly four—times. The second marriage was to an anthropologist . Hank socializes with Adalind Schade, the beautiful Hexenbiest in Captain Renard's service after Adalind approached him. Hank has a weak stomach for gory human carcasses and for rats. Episodes Season 1 Hank shows up to the murder scene of Sylvie Oster and is revealed to be Nick's partner. He later helps in the search for the missing schoolgirl, suggesting that they search the park as "kids don't always do as their told". He ends up finding her backpack and then assists Nick in following her trail to Monroe's Home. Nick calls him out into the woods after the kidnapper's house was discovered in the woods. Once there he helped in taking down the Postman and saving the schoolgirl's life. After waiting in the hospital for Nick to get over the effects of the neurotoxin PhTx3, the two travel to the Rabe Home where Gilda Darner claimed to have seen her boyfriend dragged back through a window will trying to escape. Upon arriving, they listen to the complaints of Frank and Diane Rabe, who say that there house had been broken into. As he examines the premises, Hank is amazed by all the cultural artifacts in the mansion. Later, when Hank and Nick return to the Rabe's they almost run into three juveniles who were riding on motorcycles. One of these turned out to be Barry Rabe, the son of Frank and Diane. After talking to the family again, they are both told to "contact him at his law firm if they want to talk more". Hank returns for a third time and begins searching the woods for the now-missing Gilda and her boyfriend while Nick is talking alone with Frank. Hank responds to the street car murder scene with Nick and later reviews the security footage of the incident. He then leaves with Nick to go talk to Harrison Berman and Camilla Gotleib at the law firm where the victim worked. Berman claims to know nothing of the incident, but allows them to look through their firm's files. Hank and Nick later follow Doug to an abandoned paper mill, where he meets with two others. After discovering they were being watched, they send a horde of bees after the two detectives. These bees give Nick several stings, which are later patched up by Juliette Silverton. Hank is called in to investigate Melissa Wincroft's mansion and is one of the people who went into the attic, finding her hidden hive. He is then called to a second murder scene, with the victim being Camilla from the law firm. He then is assigned to protect Adalind Schade, the third lawyer who worked at the firm, along with Nick. When bees start trying to get into hotel room, he helps fight them off and close the windows. He eventually shows up after Nick while Melissa and Adelind fight, which ends with him seeing Nick shoot Melissa. After being called out to the murder of a young woman Hank and Nick follow the 'trail' to the Bramble Haus bed and breakfast. After talking to the owner Billy Capra, they are taken to the inn's garden where Hank inadvertently squishes a toad. Back at work he walks past a Reaper and is then informed by Nick that glass shards removed from the victims arms appear to be from regular window glass. He installs a remote tracking device on Billy's car, then goes to search the Inn's premises when Billy leaves. When he finds broken glass in the lawn, he sees it as probable cause and enters the Inn. After he enters the Inn, he hears noises through the vent and investigates. Entering the basement, he finds several women locked in cages, before passing out from the gas. He is later rescued by Nick who gets him out of the room and assists in capturing Billy. Hank arrives at the scene of the murder of a music teacher and gives authorization to open his car. When this is done a flood of rats comes out (revealing his fear of rats). He is later present at the interrogation of the string quartet (Sarah Jennings, Carter Brimley, Trey Harrison and Marvin) along with Nick, where the group mention a fellow student (Roddy Geigerbeing suspended a few days ago. Hank and Nick then go to the Geiger home, where they talk to Roddy and his father. His father objected to the questioning and swung at Hank, who promptly arrested him while Nick was chasing Roddy. He was then shown the autopsy of Lawson, which showed that he had died of a heart attack induced (most probably) by the appearance of rats. A rat had been dissected as well, and had some odd fibers found in it's stomach. He later brings a report to Nick showing that the fibers came from an expensive German car and some blankets. He is then interrupted and forced to listen to Sarah's Mom filing a complaint about Roddy. After work, Hank goes with Wu to drink, later running into Adalind Schadewho asks him to dinner. He also asks Renard for a search warrant after finding the fibers from the rat's stomach match fibers from Carter's car. After Hank and Nick search the car (while being berated by the father), they find a banner with holes and rat poop. They then go to Sarah's house and find out, by reading a text, that she and the three other band members had went to a Retchid Kat rave. After Hank and Nick arrive at the warehouse, the four teens begin to be attacked by rats. Hurrying downstairs, Hank fires his pistol into the air to scare off the rats. He and Nick decide to let Roddy off the hook, as no one would believe he could control rats and he hadn't made the teens go to the warehouse. Hank and Nick question Hap Lasser about his houses explosion. While Hap is distracted by his ruined belongings, he does tell them about his brother dying in a similar incident. Feeling like that it is not a coincidence that both brothers have a home blow up, Hank goes to Lt. Peter Orson(the arson investigator). He explains to Hank that it appears to just be a coincidence, caused by electrical issues. After Hap is murdered in Monroe's house (where he was staying) his sister is brought in for questioning. Hank then points out the blood on here shirt, causing her to take it off and throw it at him, yelling "Go ahead and test it then". After some investigating, Hank and Nick see Orson as a serious suspect, as two of his brothers were murdered (supposedly by Angelina). Being an arson investigator, he would also now how to blow up the houses and have it look like an accident. Hank arrives on the scene of a murder of a dead drug dealer. He notices the fact that the neck was snapped and that the head is at an odd angle. He later debriefs Renard about the case, which becomes more interesting when he finds out it intersects with an older kidnapping case (a girl named Holly Clark) he worked. He then goes to Clark's mother and tells her they have reason to believe her daughter is still alive. After talking with her more, He learns that the family had went on camping trips in the area, borrowing camping supplies from their neighbor. Hank later receives a call from Nick, telling him that Holly had been found, alive. He is then with her when she is reunited with her mother and when she identifies James Addison as her kidnapper in a line up. Hank appears on the scene of the gruesome murder of Judge Logan Patterson, who was murdered with his own gavel. When they get a match on the prints from the gavel, to a man named Vince Chilton, Hank goes with the team to investigate and finds him dead and missing a hand. He find a watch on the vic and remembers that Nick knows a watchmaker and goes with him to ask about it. Hank and Nick find out that it had last belonged to Mary Robinson, and go to her house to talk to her. They find her dead in her house, with her tongue cut out and placed on a scale. Back at the station, Hank explains how he knows the killer Oleg Stark. He had been the arresting officer on the case and had to 'loose' a security film that might have let Oleg walk free. He had worked with Judge Patterson who had presided, Mary Robinson who had prosecuted and Vince Chilton who had been the jury foreman. Hank is then put into protective custody, but when Nick gets hurt he allows himself to be used as bait for drawing out Oleg. After visiting Nick at the hospital however, he decides to take matters into his own hands and leads Oleg to a quarry. There, Hank confronts Oleg and they fight. Things head south and just when Hank is about to be crushed by a slab of concrete Oleg is felled by a shot. Unbeknownst to Hank, the shooter was Monroe. Hank later states to Nick that he owes the shooter. Hank and Nick arrive at the scene of a murder, where the victim was left in a dumpster and then dropped into a garbage truck. After investigating the scene, they discover a blood trail leading back to a parking garage. The victim is I.D.ed as Leonard Drake, a tenant who lived in the Apartment Complex adjacent to the parking garage. They find that he lived with a woman named Natalie Haverstraw, whom they interviewed. She told them that she and Leonard had gotten into a fight and that she had left the apartment when Mason Snyder and Steven Bamfordn Burgess]] intervened on her behalf. Hank and Nick then go to Martin's junk shop and interview Martin. He says almost the exact same story as Natalie says. He also says his dad can verify that he returned to their apartment after the argument. They then go to Snyder's law office, were after interviewing he gets a call from a client and yells at said client. Hank and Nick then politely leave. After investigating a similar murder at a car repair shop, Hank finds out that Martin was one of the man's recent customers. Him and Nick then go and search his apartment, where they find Martin's father dead in his bedroom. They then find Snyder's body at the law firm and realize that Martin is dangerous and at large. They then hurry to Martin's junk shop, where he was holding Natalie hostage. Hank and Nick end up freeing her and taking Martin into police custody. After finding a homeless boy's (Steven Bamford) body, Nick and Hank locate his P.O. box. While this did not give them any leads, there was a girl there wearing a puka shell necklace just like the one Steven had on him when he was found. The sellers of the necklaces (Gracie and Hanson, who were also homeless) knew Steven well and had heard that he had found work at a ranch. Their last encounter with him was at the local free medical clinic. Nick and Hank go to the clinic to follow up on the lead, but Steven's medical records don't provide any clues. Hank then gets called to an unusual car accident. In the vehicle, they find some of Steven's blood, along with several young organs from other people. This leads Nick and Hank to believe that homeless kids are the target. When Nick finds the possible source of the organs, Hank responds along with other policemen. On the premises they find lots of organs drying and apprehend a suspect. Through the suspect, they find out that he has received a number of calls from the Free Medical Clinic. Hank then goes with the officers and Nick to the Clinic, where they find out the location of the kids. Nick, Hank, and Captain Renard lead a SWAT team to a woodland facility where the organ removal takes place. He takes out a few of the Geiers in the firefight and helps calm the kids once they are saved. Hank arrived at the scene of the murder of the late Ryan Showalter, who's body had been completely desecrated. The kind of deterioration doesn't happen overnight, but Ryan's girlfriend had talked to him that night. When he and Nick viewed the security footage from the art gallery that Ryan had visited that night, they noticed a black hated woman who they immediately mark as a suspect. Later, Harper examines the dead body and explains her discovery to Nick and Hank. The body was forced to ingest a highly corrosive acid, killing the victim from the inside out. The acid, suspiciously enough, is found in spider venom. After finding prints on the scene of a second murder, Hank and Nick find out they are linked to several other murders in groups of three five years apart. Later, after finding a watch stolen from the second victim in the hands of a young girl, they investigate her family and eventually link her to the murders. Hank also helps Nick in saving the third victim and arresting Lena Marcinko. Hank arrived at the Weller home where both husband and wife had been killed. After examining the bodies, he goes outside with Nick. Outside they find numerous horse tracks and drag marks. Made even more suspicious by the fact that the couple did not own any horses. With Dimitri Skontos as their primary suspect, Nick and Hank pay a visit to his probation officer, Leo Taymor. Leo says Dimitri was released on probation last month, and he had missed his last probation appointment. Hank and Nick then went to the gym where they were told Dimitri had worked. At the gym they find Dimitri's buddy Brian Cooney. After talking to him, Nick and Hank find out about a running trail that Dimitri and Brian used a lot. This trail was near the Weller home, so they decide to check it out. Later, Hank gets a call from Franco who said that he had found Dimitri's car. Nick and Hank arrive at the lot, but find the car picked over by looters. Hank sees someone enter the warehouse nearby and they both go into pursuit. Though they lose their suspect, they end up finding a fighting ring with Latin writing and an assortment of medieval weapons. Hank later arrives just in time to help save Nick and Monroe from an angry crowd at the Löwen Games. After making sure the crowd was handled, he hoped into the arena and arrested the incapacitated Dimitri. Hank arrives at the scene of the bank robbery accompanied by Nick and Sergeant Wu. They head into the vault to see it stripped and Sam Bertram's body filled with glass shards. They go to check the security cameras only to find them ripped out by the burglars. Harper brings his report to Nick and Hank about how Sam died. She tells them that Sam had actually died by having her body shut down and the culprit appears to be the coins he swallowed. Hank then decides that they needed to be collected for evidence. Nick and Hank went to the house where the BMW (that had been seen at the bank robbery) had been found. After getting inside, Hank and Nick subdue (Hank being rather forceful) Farley Kolt and bring him back to the precinct. When Nick and Hank debrief with Sean Renard in his office, Nick is elected to interrogate Farley due to Hank's unnecessary roughness. Renard also takes the coins from Hank, who had not taken them to evidence, and kept them in his office. With the third robber at large, Nick and Hank go to his lat known location, a hotel room. Once there they find a suitcase with a film reel and several odd papers from the 1940s. Hank becomes convinced that Renard still has the coins and that they were responsible for making himself act odd. Hank arrives in the parking garage with Nick and Farley and gets involved in the gunfight with Solidad that ensues. He later helps Renard when Nick goes after Farley. When Hank arrives at the scene of the burned bodies (brothers Stu and Joe Oliver) accompanied by Nick and Sergeant Wu. The Fire Inspector tells them that the victims were burned by a very hot blaze, but not gasoline. When Nick and Hank talk to the warehouse owner, they find out that this is the third building that had been hit. Afterward, Hank noticed an oily substance on the ground. Touching it with a lighter, he causes a small fireball from the substance before it burned out. When a 9-1-1 call comes in from the owner of the warehouse, Hank and Nick rush to his location. After seeing the owner alive and finding out that the suspect is in the warehouse, they rush into the location. While searching the warehouse, Hank and Nick hear that Wu is in trouble and run over to help. They get there just in time to save him from a huge fireball. While the culprit gets away, Hank and Nick get a good enough look at him to look up his I.D. back at the precinct and find his name is Fred Eberhart. Hank accompanies Nick on his second trip to Fred's daughter Ariel Eberhart. When they find no one home, Hank breaks the glass and enters the house. They find no one inside, and that the house is filled with copper (mainly wire). Seeing nobody and hearing thunder and static electricity outside, they decide to leave. Hank, Nick and Wu arrive at the scene to see Freddy's dead body. Hank finds a piece of skin in Freddy's mouth like he had taken a bite out of his killer. They suspect that he was dealing drugs "under the table" since his spices weren't worth much at all. They decide to test all of the things in the shop. Adalind shows up at Hank's house and offers him cookies for saving her life. He takes them gratefully and eats one to sample it. Adalind then instructs him not to give them to anyone else. Over the night Hank starts to have hallucinations and weird dreams caused by the cookies. He decides to bring a couple to work with him and Wu asks for some, with Hank denying him. Hank is then called away to track down the criminals, allowing Wu to sneak a bite. When Hank and Nick locate the criminals, they are shot at by one using a sub-machine gun. When Hank is in pursuit of them, he has a hallucination about Adalind and loses the suspects. Hank is sitting at his desk in the precinct when Nick comes to check that he is not needed that weekend. Hank is then surprised when Nick tells him he is going to propose. He is then given a brochure by Nick so that he will know where Nick and Juliette are staying. After Nick leaves, Hank looks up information on Adalind Schade including the location of her house. Wu walks up and asks him what his plans for the weekend were, to which Hank responds that he doesn't have any. Wu states his plans and then eats a paper clip and walks off. Hank later becomes so obsessed with Adalind that he spies on her apartment. He calls Adalind while watching her through a window and sees her refuse to answer it. He watches as another man goes inside the house and kisses Adalind while both enter another room. Hank then waits for him to leave. Hank holds him at gunpoint when he does and tells him to never come back. He later calls Adalind, who answers after being told to by Renard. She tells him that she has had 18-hour workdays and has been very busy. They both agree to go out to dinner at a French restaurant the next day. Hank, Adalind, Nick and Juliette have a double date dinner. When Nick arrives at the restaurant he finds out that Hank's mystery date is Adalind and is not pleased. After a few minutes Nick and Adalind leave the table and Hank follows shortly. Finding Nick in the restroom, he asks Nick if he is okay. Nick then tells him that there is an issue between himself and Juliette. Hank then receives a call to a murder scene and goes to respond. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene to be greeted by Wu. Wu thinks that the two victims shot-each other, but that the investigation is still under-way. Hank then talks to Nick about Adalind. After talking for a moment, Hank notices a cell-phone under the one of the victim's cars and bags it for evidence. Back at the station Hank and Nick review the evidence they have found so far with Renard. Hank mentions that they found a cell-phone at the scene, which suprises Renard. He asks if they have gotten anything from it and Hank tells him it has not gone down to the lab yet. Wu then meets Nick and Hank and tells them about the Airline records, stating that "the guns knew each-other". Hank then leaves for the night saying they can continue in the morning. Instead of going home, he drives in front of Adalind's house and calls her. He asks if she would like to go to dinner, but Adalind tells him she can't beacause she is with her mother. The next morning he goes to the precinct like usual and talks to Nick about the case and Adalind. During this conversation, the later calls saying she had 'missed' Hank. That evening Hank goes by her house with roses for her. A dinner is laid out but neither of them touch it, heading straight for the bedroom. There the potion takes full effect and puts him into a deteriorating coma. Rosalee, Monroe and Nick arrive but it is to lat to stop him from getting into the coma. So Nick goes to cure him by destroying Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit. When this is done Hank wakes up and is back to normal, though confused as to why Monroe and Rosalee are in Adalind's bedroom. Hank and Nick arrive at the scene of the shooting and question the bus driver who witnessed it. They investigate the scene and locate were the victim was shot due to traces of blood. They also get a photo identification of the victim, whose name is Ian Harmon. later, Hank and Nick respond to the murder of a bartender, and when they find Ian's passport at the scene, they suspect him as the murderer. Hank is then with Nick when they report to Renard that the real killer has announced himself. Hank responds to the murder scene at the camera store, where they find Reginald dead and suspect Waltz. Shortly afterward he is part of the group to find Waltz's body, who has been shot with his own Luger. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene of Robert Grosszahn's murder. There Wu tells them that the victim had apparently been drowned in cement. They then go check = the victim's car, where Hank finds Robert's phone, and that his last appointment was with someone with the initials of S. B. Dispatch then calls and tells them the identity of the witness, Arnold Rosarot. They then drive of to his place of residence. Arriving there, they find the door un-locked and no one answers, so they enter the premises. Hank notices that Arnold had lots of "whirly-gigs" and Nick finds a photo with Bud, John and someone who he presumes is Arnold. Hank then meets up with Nick at the Grosszahn Construction building and they question Robert's secretary. She says that she had no knowledge of his 9 o'clock appointment or what S. B. stood for. She did say that Robert had been arguing with Mr. Butrell and the planning company and gets someone to lead them over to him. They enter his office and question him. He states that he had an alibi for 9 o'clock that night, saying he was playing poker with six other people. When Hank mentions that his initials match the ones in the phone, to which he replies that they were trying to work something out, but that it fell through. Sammy comes into the room to tell Sal about a meeting. He then gets called over to confirm Sal's alibi, which he does. Nick and Hank then leave, satisfied that the questioning can't go any further at that time. He is later present with Nick when they arrest Sal and Arnold identifies him in a line-up. Hank and Nick arrive at the scene. Wu says it could have been an accident, except for the claw marks and exploded eyeballs that wouldn't be from the fall. Nick and Hank go upstairs, only to find more glass. Nick thinks that the glass could have been from light-bulbs were broken to keep it dark, but Hank is sure it must be otherwise when he notices that the mirror is broken too. They question Taylor and Tiffany who are waiting in the dinning room. The two sisters tell the detectives that Arthur Jarvis and Spencer Harrison had been by yesterday asking for some money, which their mother had denied them. Nick and Hank pull up at the Jarvis home to question the couple. Spencer is inside as well, and the couple insist that he stay will the police question them. Nick tells them that Mavis has been murdered. This shocks Lucinda, but they don't understand why they are suspects. Nick then goes on to mention that since they had met with Mavis the day before for financial aid, they are thereby suspects. This news angers Spencer and Arthur, who had been keeping it a secret from Lucinda. They then interrogate Arthur back at the precinct. He tells the detectives that he met Lucinda at a Black Tie fundraiser and he says it was love at first site. The family relationship was stained at best and his marriage had been 'the straw thatb broke the camels back'. He also says that he only went to ask Marvis for money because that was his last option. Lucinda and Spencer as well. She says there was strained relations after her dad died and that the family didn't get along well after that. Nick asks if she knew of a will. Lucinda said she was not kept in the loop, but that if there was one it would be for the step-sisters. Spencer said that, among other things Lucinda's father was never a good judge of woman and that Lucinda was supposed to receive money from Mavis. Nick and Hank conclude the interrogations and brief Renard on the findings. Hank is with Nick when he interrogates Spencer, but believing Spencer's story to be crazy he leaves the room. Hank arrives at the murder of the two cryptologists. He is also present on the scene when Vera Saldona appeared from the bushes raving about Bigfoot. The police find a camera at the scene and Hank and Nick view it at the precinct. The murderer is caught on film, but he is wearing clothes and is definitely not Bigfoot. Hank is with the group of police when the call in the K-9 squad to follow the suspect's scent trail. He follows the dogs into the forest a ways, only to see them turn back scared. Monroe then appears from the bushes shifted into a Blutbaden to scare the dogs away. He accidentally knocks Hank down and scares him. Hank and Nick go to the scene of the murder of another man by Alan Evercroft who was killed in self defense by the victims friend. The lab finds one of the pumps in his neck and after calling the supplier, the detectives find that four were ordered by Konstantin Brinkerhoff. They head over to his office, only to have him leap out the window and head on a rampage toward a nearby theater. Once there, Konstantin grabs a woman and leaves her in the top balcony area of the theater as a trap. Nick goes to save her while Konstantin readies to jump on him. Hank, seeing Konstantin, shoots him causing the Wildermann to fall to his death. On the ground, Hank sees him Woge from a Wildermann into a normal human and begins to think he is crazy. Hank and Nick go after Akira Kimura after he attacked Renard. Using his description, the detectives track him to a hotel. The man at the desk says that Kimura had checked in that morning and gives the detectives the room number. When they break into the room, they find a woman in black, who puts up an impressive fight and escapes the police. Later, Hank returns to his house with police protection. He enters his house only to find it trashed like Renard's had been. He enters cautiously, and ends up being startled and shooting through his closet door. Though nothing was inside, he propped himself up in a chair with a shotgun and a handgun. Season 2 Hank and Nick began a search for seventeen year-old Carly Kampfer, daughter of Hank's friend Jarold Kampfer. When Hank saw Carly morph, he wanted to kill her, but Nick explained what was happening. Hank followed Nick's lead and assisted in the arrest of Hayden Walker and his pack of Coyotls. Hank later told Nick that this had been the best day of this life. At the start of the episode, Nick begins to share what he knows about the Wesen World, along with his role and heritage of policing them as a Grimm. He states that if Hank didn't have him as a partner, he probably wouldn't have known that beings like them exist. This left Hank visibly disturbed, for though he finally made peace with the fact that what he's been seeing were not hallucinations, he still has trouble comprehending the existence of Wesen, and the fact they are actually living amongst the general population. He later learns that Monroe and Rosalee, two of Nick's closest friends, are also Wesen Hank is called in to investigate some funds stolen by a church accountant. After him and Nick talk to Lance Calvin (the reverand of a church that was stolen from), they go to the accountant's workplace. At the mulching company, they find the accountants body...in the wood chipper. The detectives then go back to the church to tell Lance the bad news and that the case is now officially a homicide. Lance then calls Hank and Nick back to his office. There, he tries to convince them that he is a Wieder Blutbad, saying that if Nick can turn away from his violent heritage then so can a Blutbad. He also refers to Hank as a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen (a human who knows about Wesen). Nick then takes Hank to Monroe's house to ask Monroe if he would go undercover. After calling a Blutbad pastor and a Seelengut congregation were a "recipe for lunch", he agrees. After investigating further, Hank and Nick find out that Lance's first church was hit with embezzling. Also, Megan Marston was a member of both churches and her husband was the first accountant. They call her in for questioning, and when she gets frightened with Nick being a Grimm, Hank reassures her by saying that "he is not that kind of...Grimm". Megan is shocked that they would think that she would, or could kill one of her own when they ask if she had anything to do with the murders. Hank and Nick go back to the church when they find evidence that Lance and Megan had went to the Caribbean several times. They arrive just in time to save Monroe from an angry group of Seelenguter. Nick brings Monroe to Hank to guard Monroe while Nick and Angelina find out who want Monroe dead. Over drinks, Monroe shows Hank the different type of woge, which Hanks states that, "That was amazing" and asks to be shown it again. Hank later accompanies Nick to the location where Angelina Lasser is going to turn over the supposedly dead body of Monroe to the Königschlange, Arbok. When Nick follows Arbok into the woods and is losing the fight against the Königschlange, Hank kills the Wesen with a shotgun. Hank and Nick start off investigating the murder of Leo Stiles at a gas station and after looking at the cameras they suspect William Granger is behind the murder. They notice that Granger has his daughter, April with him so they put out an Amber Alert in hopes of stopping William Granger from harming anyone else. Hank and Nick go to Granger's house to investigate, where they discover his ex-wife, Lilly beaten in the bathroom. Nick notices her briefly woge into something before she passes out. Hank calls for medics and they start searching the house where they discover Granger had recently ordered a lot of building supplies. Nick takes Hank to the trailer for the first time to figure out what kind of Wesen Lilly Granger was. They discover that she is a Drang-Zorn, so they assume that William Granger is one also. Nick shows Hank the weapons cabinet in the trailer, where Hank recognizes the Siegbarste Gewehr that was used to kill Oleg Stark and save his life. Nick tells Hank that Monroe was the one to shoot Stark. Based on pictures found at Granger's house, Wu uses the GPS tracking in a picture to narrow down the area to search for Granger down to 2 square miles. Hank and Nick,along with many other officers and police dogs go searching for Granger in hopes to rescue April. They discover the underground area that William built, and find April. They bring her back to the police station, where a child services woman picks her up to bring her to a foster home for a few days until her mom is out of the hospital. Hank and Nick go to Treeview Hospital, where they assume William Granger is going since Lilly is there. They find him in Lilly's room and handcuff him, but they discover that William is innocent and April is the one who beat Lilly and murdered that man at the gas station. They head to the foster home that April is at and arrive right after she attacked the Foster dad. They go to the backyard where they find April swinging and they bring her back to the station. Personality and Traits Hank is a competent detective with a reasonable amount of skill in memory and deduction, and therefore more perceptive than his tough exterior would otherwise suggest. In fact, his knack for observation may actually surpass Nick's, had it not been for the latter's power to see Wesen; recently, after becoming aware of the Wesen, Hank has shown being able to notice whenever Nick sees them morph in their presence, which was something Hank was never able to do before. He appears to be competent in hand-to-hand combat as well, having efficiently subdued criminals, both human and Wesen, in this manner. Perhaps his most outstanding feat in this regard was when he actually managed to fight on even grounds with a Siegbarste, Oleg Stark, for a while. A noteworthy feat, since Siegbarstes are extremely strong Wesen capable of overpowering Grimms in brute strength (though it is noted that when Hank confronted Stark, the latter fought him in human form, which may have negatively affected his strength). Despite his large and muscular frame Hank is a soft spoken and gentle man who is more than willing to help a friend who is in need. He also has an adaptive and pragmatic approach in life, easily adjusting to the weirdness that had suddenly appeared in his world after Nick explained to him what was really going on beyond what the eyes could normally see. And because of that, he is quick to set aside differences, even if that meant dismissing the fact that some of his best friends (i.e. Jarold and Nick) had been keeping secrets of great magnitudes from him. Ironically, despite his affable personality traits he has never been able to hold down a marriage. Memorable Quotes * (To Nick) "I hate Rats!" * (To Nick) "Is he one?" * (To Monroe) "That was amazing!" * (To Nick) "So was he uh...(Nick looks at him)...I'm starting to recognize your looks." Images Demitri arrest.jpg|Hank arrests Dimitri at the fight ring. 117promo-Hank.png 117promo-flowers.png Blutbad Monroe1.jpg 122-Hank guns.png